1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a selecting needle for selecting one or more layers of material or the like.
It is adapted to separate and to manually or automatically handle one or more thicknesses of piled and compacted materials.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There exist numerous devices utilizing the projection of opposed needles to separate and select layers of materials, but none which permit practical usage in which material damage is avoided. Such damage can be caused by separating stapled points, and especially by separating areas in which material resistance created by vacuum effects and static adhesion, which is due to the spacing of material surfaces pressed against one another, exists.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these inconveniences and to make it possible to adjust the depth of the penetration of the needles, to bring gripping elements together which do not project except through a single bore, and especially to overcome resistance to the separation which is created both by any vacuum effect and by static electricity.
The invention comprises a combination of hollow needles respectively blowing air through a single bore to achieve material separation while reducing the deteriorating effect normally caused by gripping elements.